1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to semiconductor devices, and at least one other example embodiment relates to a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the development of electronic technology, semiconductor devices have recently been rapidly down-scaled. In the down-scaled semiconductor device, a distance between semiconductor patterns is rapidly decreasing and a distance between wirings connecting the semiconductor patterns is also reduced. Many studies for achieving stable semiconductor device functionality are carried out even with the reduced wiring distance.
In a semiconductor device having a pitch of 30 nm or less, for example, a distance between each of a gate pattern and source and/or drain patterns constituting a transistor, may be reduced. Accordingly, a distance between contacts connecting the gate and source and/or drain to metal wirings is also reduced. In separating the contacts connecting various elements of a transistor, it is necessary to spatially separate the contacts from each other while securing a margin in consideration of errors that may be generated in lithography. If the margin is taken into consideration in designing the layout of a semiconductor device, the number of semiconductor devices to be included in a unit area may be reduced, thereby lowering the yield. In addition, if multiple metal wirings are disposed in the same level, the layout of the metal wirings may become complicated, thereby causing burdens in metal processing.